The Biggest Lie
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: After H.G. is in hologram form, Steve can see Myka is unable to be fully committed to her job so he goes to Mrs. Frederic to see if something can be done. She allows Myka to see H.G. for an hour once a week besides working cases together. What happens when that's not enough? B&W fluff.
**Steve's POV**

After a while you learn to deal with people lying on a regular basis. Some small and some large. Some with good intentions and some with bad. Either way, you learn not to flinch each time one comes up. My new family learned to be more honest when I was around because, for the most part, I would subtly make the lie known. Shortly after joining the warehouse, it became quite clear that I needed to expect the unexpected. Besides almost dying, I wasn't prepared for the biggest lie I'd ever hear. When Myka was confronted about H.G. Wells, I would nearly have the air knocked out of me by her lies. Clearly she wasn't okay with whatever happened between them. Although, I didn't need my special ability to see that.

Once Claudia and I were alone doing inventory in the warehouse, I confronted her about the situation. "What's the deal between H.G. and Myka?"

My partner shrugged as we turned the corner. "Myka and H.G. love each other but they won't admit it. As you know, Myka grew up in a bookstore and read H.G.'s books. She's her favorite author and last year they finally met. Before H.G. rejoined the warehouse, she helped with a few cases and got to know Myka a little better. While we worked on a case, H.G. showed up and saved both of our lives. It was obvious they were both attracted to one another and it just became more apparent once H.G. joined the team. Little did we know, she had plans to destroy the world. Once Myka stopped her, she felt so guilty that she quit."

"Yeah, that's when I was hired. So, if they know how the other feels, why don't they stop lying about it?"

Claudia grinned. "Why? Are the lies getting to you, Jinksy?"

"Yes, actually they are. Even with H.G. in hologram form her lies nearly knock me off my feet. And Myka's are worse."

"They're both too scared of rejection to admit it. And besides, as you said, H.G.'s still a hologram. It's not like they can be a couple." She paused, "Well they could but it would be awkward."

"Pete would make so many uncomfortable sex jokes about it." I shuddered in disgust.

"You should have heard the jokes when H.G. was on the team. It was hysterical. Although, I think Pete had a nearly permanent bruise on his arm from Myka punching him." Claudia's eyes grew wide a moment. "And H.G. can be pretty scary when Myka's being picked on."

"I'm sure. Even now she's very protective of Myka. I'm sure it was worse when she was actually here."

"Oh, it was."

Xxx

A few days passed, and H.G.'s hologram helped us with another case. It became quite apparent that after Mrs. Frederic turned off the orb that held H.G., Myka became very depressed. _There has to be something I can do to help Myka out._

"You're thinking quite loudly, Agent Jinks." Mrs. Frederic's stern voice caused me to jump.

"How do you do that?" I tried to calm myself. The woman always caused my heartrate to skyrocket when she would randomly appear.

"Warehouse secret. What do you need to speak with me about?"

Looking around, I made sure no one was nearby. "It's about Myka. I'm sure you can see that after any case H.G. helps with she goes into a deep depression."

"Yes, I've noticed. Do you believe her performance is lacking because of it?"

"Kind of, yes. Would it be possible for Myka to see H.G. while she isn't helping with a case? Like a weekly visit or something. Just the two of them. H.G.'s still a hologram. What harm could she do?"

The Caretaker was quite. "It would be ill advised from The Regents' but I'll see what I can do. The warehouse has noticed the change in Myka's emotions. The last thing we need is another ferret."

My brow creased at the comment. "Another ferret?"

"Ask Agent Donovan. I'll let you know what has come of your idea."

"Thank you." With that, the mysterious woman left.

xxx

The next day, Mrs. Frederic to respond back about my plan. Thankfully, she built a strong enough case that the Regents couldn't refuse. After a mission, I stayed out of sight while Mrs. Frederic told them the good news. "Agent Bering, I need to speak with you."

"What can I help you with?"

"It's about Miss. Wells."

I could only imagine the panic that crossed Myka's face. "Oh, okay. What about her?" I heard Mrs. Frederic turn on the orb and H.G. take a breath.

"I just finished a mission. And by the looks of Myka's attire, no time has passed. What is this about?"

"It has come to my attention that Agent Bering's performance has lacked since she goes long periods without seeing you. That's why I've decided to grant the two of you an hour each week to visit with one another."

"R-really?" Myka tried to keep her excitement in check.

"Thank you." H.G. hid hers better but I knew she felt the same. "May I ask, how this came about? The Regents are not my biggest fan."

"A team member came up with the idea. After a long discussion with the Regents, they couldn't refuse. Use this time wisely. I'll be back shortly to gather you."

Later that night, I heard a light knock on my bedroom door. I was surprised to see it was Myka. "It was your idea, wasn't it?"

Stepping aside, I allowed her entrance. "Yes, it was me."

"Thank you." Myka swayed from one foot to the other nervously. "Why did you do it?"

"To be honest, so I wouldn't get the air knocked out of my lungs every time the subject of how you were came up. When you would answer 'fine,' I'd nearly get knocked off my feet."

A soft blush crept up the woman's neck. "Yeah, I noticed you'd give me 'the look' every time I said it."

"What look?" _I'm not sure if I should be offended or not._

"The 'I know you're lying' look. You're better at hiding it, but we all know it's still there." Myka smiled softly. "Either way, I wanted to thank you. It's nice spending time with Helena not on a case."

"Well, I'm glad. Now please stop lying so much about your feelings."

"No promises, but I'll try."

Xxx

It only took a few weeks to see that my plan worked out quite well. Myka was happier and rather giddy after her free hour with H.G. On occasion, I would pass by Myka's room to see what they were talking about. It was mostly cases, books, and how Myka was. Sadly, they never touched the subject of their feelings about each other.

One day, before H.G. left, I asked if I could have a word with her in private. Nervously, Myka watched as the two of us went on the patio. "Steven, don't." The Englishwoman's voice was stern. _Claudia was right. H.G. can be scary._

"Don't what?" I tried to play it cool but she saw right through it.

"Do not ask about the relationship Myka and I share. I know why Irene hired you."

"Pete and Claudia were right. You can be pretty scary. Look, why don't you just tell her? She already knows. Both of you do. You're just too afraid to say it."

"I am H.G. Wells and a hundred and forty-six years old. I'm not afraid of anything. And I'm a bloody hologram." The older woman's voice rose with each word.

"That is true but to Myka you're Helena." I paused debating my next statement. "And you were lying about being afraid." I tried not to twitch under H.G.'s glare.

"Steven, be quiet." The author's voice became lighter.

"Hologram or not, you can still tell her."

"What's the point of telling her when I can't be with her? She deserves to be held and have a physical connection. Not just an emotional and mental one." It was clear that H.G. had thought about telling Myka the truth but decided against it.

"The two of you had a physical connection before this. Or so says Pete. Maybe not sexually…" My voice trailed off. This was a slightly uncomfortable subject considering my own preferences.

"Unless you ask Claudia." H.G. smiled. "She accused us of having eye sex on a regular basis."

"Well that's true. I've even seen that. You might be a hologram but Myka forgets sometimes."

A melancholy cloud hovered above the author. "I do too." Her eyes shifted behind me. "It seems my hour is up. Hello Irene. May I say goodbye to Myka first?"

"Go ahead." As if on cue, Myka walked back inside.

"I'll see you next week." The Englishwomen tried to hide their sadness.

"Until then." Myka remembered her footing. Before she would forget and try to hug the older woman only to remember she was still a hologram.

Xxx

"Another successful snag, bag, and tag by the brilliant H.G. Wells." _I can't believe I just used Artie's phrase._

"I just helped. Myka is the brilliant one. If she didn't remember about Farnsworth's secret panel, we'd all be dead." Admiration shined in the author's eyes as a light blush crept up Myka's neck.

"All I care about is that I'm not dead. I'm quite happy about that." The two women chuckled. "Mrs. Frederic wanted me to return the orb today. She's busy with warehouse stuff. She wouldn't say much more than that."

H.G. looked at me skeptically before saying goodbye to Myka. "I'll see you Friday for our visitation."

"See you then."

After turning off the orb, I made my way towards town. Once I was out of sight, I turned the orb back on and hoped H.G.'s hologram could stay inside the car. "What is this about? You're a horrible liar."

"It's not a total lie, thank you." Glancing towards the older woman, I noted her stern look. "Mrs. Frederic and I have spoken with the Regents about you."

"And what have you been speaking of?"

"Putting you back together." I tried to keep my triumphant grin at bay to no avail.

"What?" 

"And they agreed. Between what I've said and what Mrs. Frederic has said, they believe you are no longer a threat." I paused, "Again. Although this time there will be some measures taken to make sure you don't try to kill us all again."

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are these measures?" H.G.'s voice was guarded.

"You must speak with Abigail once a week and you may not go near the warehouse."

"Who is this Abigail woman?"

"She's a psychiatrist in Featherhead." Panic rushed through H.G. at the thought. "Calm down. Psychiatry has changed since the 1800s. They don't use ECT anymore unless it's an extreme case. And if it makes you feel better, Myka can go with you. Well, she has to go with you since she'll be driving you."

"Whatever it takes to be back in my own body." H.G. tried to keep her voice steady.

"Don't you mean: whatever it takes to be back in physical form so you can be with Myka?" _I'm walking on thin ice and I know it. The smirk on H.G.'s face says it all._

"Where are we going so you can use the Janus coin?"

"There's an abandoned warehouse outside of town. Mrs. Frederic is meeting us there." The rest of the car ride was quiet. Both of us lost in thought. When I'd glance over, I'd see a soft smile in H.G.'s reflection. _She's happy about this. Maybe it's just what she needs to finally tell Myka the truth._

Pulling up, we saw Mrs. Frederic's car outside. The older woman took a deep breath to steady herself. She was nervous. "Here we go." I turned off the orb so Mrs. Frederic could remove the coin.

Entering the warehouse, I were greeted by the Caretaker. Her driver had set up a small table with two chairs. "Agent Jinks, meet Emily Lake."

"Hello." The woman sitting at the table technicly was H.G. but not H.G. at all. Her American accent was noisily.

"Hi, there." I gave Mrs. Frederic the orb and stood back. "Have you filled Miss. Lake in on everything?"

"Yes." I watched as Mrs. Frederic placed the coin in the H.G.'s hand. Moments later, the Englishwoman was back.

"It seems Emily Lake didn't have much of a comfortable bed." She rolled her shoulders and neck. Wincing slightly in pain. "Steven told me there were precautions being taken. Where will I stay?"

"At the B&B with Agent Bering. For now, the two of you will share a room." The blood drained from H.G.'s face. "But before then, you and Agent Jinks will set up a plan to lure Myka to what would amount to a date. If she has any chance of being the agent she was while you were at the warehouse, the two of you need to have a long conversation about your feelings."

"So you're blackmailing me?"

"Not quite. I'm forcing your hand. Both of you are too scared of rejection to do this on your own. You and Agent Jinks have an hours before Myka is sent here alone on a mission."

"Alone? Peter would never allow that."

"He is since I've ordered her to do so. Do you have any questions?"

"No." H.G. turned in her chair. "I guess we better get to work."

xxx

 **H.G.'s POV**

The hour passed quickly and I became more nervous. _I can't believe Irene forced my hand. But this is exactly what I need._ Once Steven and I finished setting up a slightly romantic atmosphere, considering we were in an abandoned warehouse, I waited. _I feel like a giddy school girl. What the hell Helena? This is Myka. She already loves you. And I'm sure she'll love this ambush no matter what we eat or don't eat. I'm too nervous to eat._ My inner dialog was cut short by the main door creaking open. _It won't be long now. She's in the next room._

"Put your hands in the air and turn around slowly." Turning, I did as she said. "Helena?" Holstering her gun, the young agent looked around quickly. "What are you doing here? And, where's the orb?"

"I don't need it any longer."

"You mean…?"

I nodded slowly as I shortened the distance between us. "I do."

Without warning, Myka wrapped me in a strong embrace. "You're back." Her voice cracked.

I could tell she was holding back tears _. Maybe this will work out._ Reciprocating the hug, I let my cheek rest on her shoulder. "Myka…" The younger woman shivered as my breath caressed her neck.

Leaning back, she met my smile with one of her own. "How did you manage this?"

"Some bargaining with The Regents. Steven and Irene worked things out. There are rules, of course, but we can talk about that while we eat or not eat." I motioned towards the small fridge in the corner. "Honestly, I'd rather go somewhere less eerie if that's okay with you."

"Yeah. I'd like that." Myka debated lacing her arm through mine just to keep me close. "Should you call Steve or something?"

"No. He's listening in from outside."

"He's what?" Myka came to a halt. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. He helped me pull this off actually. We can wave to him on the way out. Do you mind if I drive?"

"No, go ahead. I can see you already have a place for dinner in mind."

"Ah, you know me so well." Lacing my arm through Myka's, we walked towards her SUV. _She's just as giddy as I am._ "Steven, would you take care of the food inside?"

"Yeah, just remember the deal."

"What deal?" The younger woman's brow creased as she opened the passenger side door.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Xxx

Entering the small Italian Restaurant outside of town, I asked for a private booth near the back. "Of course. Right this way." We followed the hostess to the back and took our seats. "Your server will be right with you."

Myka waited until the blonde woman was out of hearing distance to speak. "So, what deal was Steve talking about?"

"There are a few, mostly reasonable, clauses for my being put back together. I have to see a psychiatrist in Featherhead once a week, I can't go near the warehouse, and," I paused. _You can do this. Just say it._ "And I have to admit certain things."

"What sort of things? And you know psychiatry has changed. You won't be in any danger."

"Not physically anyway." A weary laugh escaped my throat. A waitress came to take our drink and food orders. Once she left, I continued. "Emotional things that I'm frightened to admit." My voice trailed off as I looked away.

"H.G.," Myka placed a hand over mine causing me to meet her gaze. "I'll come with you if it helps. I won't stay in the room but I'll be outside. Besides, you're one of the strongest people I know. You'll be fine."

"Thank you." _Her admiration never ceased to amaze me._ "Although, you have to come with me." Her brow furrowed in confusion. "You have to keep an eye on me at most times. I'm sure by now, a cot has been placed in your bedroom." The blood drained from Myka's face. "I promise not to bite." And now the blood rushed back causing a deep blush. "I apologize."

"No you're not." She smirked. "Although, if you didn't make a joke like that I'd think you were sick. I'm your watch dog, huh?"

"Well you're hardly a dog, Myka. But, yes. I am to be under your direct supervision at all times except when you and Peter are on a case."

"And that involves sleeping in the same room." Biting her lip, Myka toyed with a napkin. "Well, all of your clothes and stuff are in the warehouse. I can get them for you and we'll figure out space. One drawer is empty in my dresser and I have a decent amount of closet space left to hang stuff."

"I go from living in a ball to your bedroom. What a move." Myka chuckled. Our food came and I still wasn't able to muster up the courage to tell her how I felt. _It'd be best to do it while we're alone. There will be little to no privacy at the B &B. _It seemed that neither of us were very hungry. We just picked at the food.

Biting her lip again, Myka took a deep breath. "H.G.,"

 _I will not let her say it first._ "Can I say something?"

"Uh…sure." Panic flashed in Myka's eyes.

"The emotional things I need to confess is how I feel about you. How I really feel about you." My heart was pounding behind my ribcage. "Myka, I…" _Damn. The words won't come out._

Understandingly, the younger woman placed a reassuring hand on mine. "I know. Or, I hope we're thinking the same thing. I have emotional things too. And they're about you."

"Such as?"

"You're not getting out of this that easy, Wells." I scoffed at the name used. "But, until then, is this more of a 'date' or a 'let's get out of this creepy warehouse'?"

"A bit of both. But more so a date."

Lacing her fingers through mine, Myka smiled. "Then our emotional confessions match." Relief washed over me. "Now let's eat before the food gets too cold."

Xxx

Returning to the B&B was a little nerve wrecking. I know Arthur was still against my existence and I wasn't sure about Pete. He was still upset that I caused Myka to leave. Steven was on my side and I believe Claudia was as well. I followed Myka inside and waited to be yelled at once I was seen. As we entered the dining room, everyone's eyes were on me. _Okay, it would be better if I was being yelled at._ "Hello everyone."

Claudia was the first to speak. "Back in the flesh?"

"Yes, thankfully."

"Good! We need a new grappler and you promised me we'd work on fixing the time machine." Claudia hugged me, angling her head to whisper. "And just tell her already."

"I'm working on that." Patting her back, she took her seat.

"Welcome back, I guess." Pete looked torn.

"I won't be an agent. Just a consultant of sorts like I have been the past few months." I dared a glance in Arthur's direction. "Irene filled you in?"

"She did." His voice was stern. "Ironically, it's what's best for the warehouse in the long run."

Steven and I shared a nod. "Since you have to be watched by Myka and can't go near the warehouse, I'll get your things after dinner."

"Thank you."

"Since this awkwardness is over," Myka turned towards me. "Let's go clear out that space." I agreed and followed the young woman upstairs.

The first thing we saw in Myka's room was a small, very uncomfortable looking cot that stood nearly four inches from the floor. "Lovely."

"You're not sleeping on that." Myka leaned the cot against the wall outside her door.

"And where do you suggest I sleep then? I believe it would be more comfortable than the floor. And I am not letting you give up your bed."

"Well then you're going to be sleeping with me then." My stomach dropped. And it seems so did Myka's as soon as she realized what she had said. "Uh…"

"Let's figure out sleeping arrangements once I'm moved in." I sat on the bed as Myka rearranged things in her closet.

"The Regents gave me your books. They're already on my bookshelf. All that's in the warehouse is your clothing. Your jewelry is in the nightstand. I guess The Regents knew those would end up in here anyway."

"You were always so protective over the things I held most dear." Warmth filled my chest at the thought.

"Well yeah. I mean, you only have two pictures of Christina and I wouldn't want the books to get ruined. You know they wouldn't have packed them correctly."

A laugh bubbled up my throat. "I don't believe anyone takes care of books the way we do." _The way she says Christina's name. It's like she knew and cared about her._ Reaching over, I pulled out a small box from the nightstand. "Thank you for keeping these safe." Opening my locket, I saw my daughter's face smiling up at me.

"Of course. What did you think I was going to do? Get rid of all your stuff? I was furious at you, and myself, but not enough to destroy your things."

"I had hoped you wouldn't but I read about what people do in this century after something so emotional. I believe they called it a 'burning party'?"

"Yeah. I helped a friend with one of those in college. Never had one of my own. And hopefully I never will."

"If I have anything to do with it, you won't. I don't plan to destroy the world. And while my mental break has passed, I'll be in therapy on a weekly basis for the foreseeable future."

"Thinking back on it, I don't think you would have gone through with it."

My brow rose. "Is that so? Please elaborate."

Myka was silent as she debated her answer. "It's just, once I forced the gun in your hand, the hardened look in your eyes left quickly. I don't think you like hurting people. Especially if you care about them. Think about it. You didn't kill me and Pete in warehouse 2, you just knocked us out. When it came to the guy in London, you were going to use the tar to harm him. But you knew I was right behind you and I wouldn't let him die. Everything was planned in a way so you wouldn't kill anyone directly."

"Until I used the Trident."

"But you hesitated each time you used it. If you really wanted to get away with the whole thing you wouldn't have called Pete and allowed us to trace the call."

"You really are brilliant." I was cautious but still encircled Myka from behind. She stiffened for a second until I let my chin rest on her shoulder. Before I could continue, there was a light knock on the door. "That's probably Steven with my things." Opening the door, there stood Steven with three boxes in his arms.

"Pete was too scared to come up. He didn't want to interrupt…things that may be going on."

"I'm going to punch him." Myka took the top box while I took the second. "Thanks Steve."

"Welcome." He placed the final box on the bed beside ours. "Is everything okay? I saw the cot outside."

"Everything is good. Myka and I will figure out sleeping arrangements once my clothes are put away."

"Good. Well, I'm going to go so you can do that. Should I warn Pete to stay clear or just let him be afraid?"

"Let him be afraid. I want to punch him."

Chuckling, Steven walked back into the hall. "Alright. Night." We said the same and closed the door.

It didn't take us long to put my clothes away. I tried not to smirk when Myka glanced over and saw my _personal clothing_. It was hard enough for her to not blush when she saw me in a tank top and shorts. Now she knows what I wear underneath. _Was that arousal I saw in her eyes? Or just mortification? Either way, the woman is simply adorable when she's embarrassed._ "Bollocks." Myka's head shot up. "I don't have a toothbrush. The things you forget about when you're a hologram."

"I have a spare new one. It's in the bathroom still in the package. Top left drawer."

"Thank you." I took some clothes to change into. _I wonder how exactly we're going to sleep. Myka's bed is rather small for two people. Not that I'm going to try anything until I know for a fact she's ready._ Once I was finished, I knocked lightly on her door. "May I come in?" I heard a thud. "Darling, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Hold on." A moment later, the door opened. A light blush ghosted the woman's cheeks.

"Did you trip again?"

"No." I couldn't help but chuckle. "Leave me alone." With a smile, Myka moved to the side allowing me entrance.

"But that's no fun." Both of us stood awkwardly. "Where should I…"

"We can just share the bed until I can get a bigger one. Which side of the bed do you normally sleep on?"

"Honestly, I normally sleep in the center. But I'll take whichever side you're not on." The awkwardness grew as we laid with our backs facing each other.

"H.G.?" Myka's voice was quiet.

"Yes, darling?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I looked over my shoulder at the timid brunette.

"I…uhm…like to be….held and have been known to snuggle."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Turning, I wrapped an arm around Myka's waist and placed the other under her neck. She sighed contently as I nuzzled her curly hair. "Better?"

"Mmhmm. Are you comfortable?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
